My Organization Romance
by SharleaNorth
Summary: You like Jesse McCartney, Yoko Shimomura, Haley Joel Osment, Disney, and manga. You can’t swim, you can’t dance, and you don’t know karate. Face it, you’re never gonna make it.[Organization XIII stories based on MCR songs, videos, and quotes.]
1. Prologue

If you haven't noticed by reading my profile, I have a very itty-bitty -cough cough-obsession with My Chemical Romance. It's fine though, I mean it, I'm okay, but then I had this fabulous idea from my last story, which was a songfic, that maybe I could make writing songfics more my style of writing, 'cause I think I might have scared some of you with the darkness. No worry, I'm going to make it all better right here! This is the prolouge to what promises to be an awesome story! But, it's going to be a bunch of oneshots, because I have ADD and I have trouble coming up with stuff that goes chronologically. Anyway, more to come I promise.

T for the fact it's going to have MCR Lyrics in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything My Chemical Romance related in this story. (I don't want to get too specific, it'll ruin it for you!) and Axel's little list is also made up of a bunch of stuff I don't own either.

* * *

The sun was sitting in its normal position above Twilight Town. The world was filled with pale yellow buildings with orange roofs giving off a feeling of home. The streets were unoccupied and no one noticed the two black-cloaked figures sitting on the top of the clock tower.

The two Nobodies had picked the town for a moment's reprieve from their mission, for the town hadn't seen a heartless in a few days. The two were lost in a conversation about their existence, and what was going to happen when they got their hearts back.

"You like Jesse McCartney, Yoko Shimomura, Haley Joel Osment, Disney, and manga. You can't swim, you can't dance, and you don't know karate. Face it, you're never gonna make it." Axel said.

Roxas stared off over the rooftops, "I don't wanna make it. I just wanna-"

* * *

I'll work on some more promise! 


	2. Kill All Your Friends

I'll warn you now, this story is really weird. Though I did find it amusing it kinda starts to lose it's point during the middle. Don't worry we get back on track with the song at the end. Just to let you know, some of the characters are saying lines from the song. It's not the whole song, only parts, but it goes in order of the song touching each bit. It's not my best written work, but I'm trying to turn songs about die and killing people and drugs into something funny, so give me a break. I mean, Gerard's not exactly singing about rainbows and butterflies and cuppycakes and unicorns. I wouldn't put it past him, but he hasn't so far. Anyway, first chapter. They'll get better, but this thought sprang into my head and I went with it even though it could have used a little more thinking time.

November 27, 2007 The story didn't load right last time, or something weird happened, so this is a re-do of the story I guess, but there's nothing different. Lyrics are now in italics no matter if they are being spoken of just part of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything My Chemical Romance related in this story.

* * *

"And who do we have here?" A voice with a British accent taunted. I heard another voice let out a deep laugh and then felt something poke into my side. "God, I can tell you're awake, what's your name?" 

My name was Sora. I didn't know if it still was. If you're dead do you need a name? But now that I stared to think about it, I realized that I was just a part of a whole.

"I dunno." That was all they were getting.

_Well you can hide a lot about yourself, but honey, what're you gonna do?_

"Get up already!" Another poke.

"Go away; I want to be dead in peace."

"That's Sora's Nobody right?" whispered the deep voice.

_And you can sleep in a coffin, but the past ain't through with you._

"Get up you're not dead." I opened my eyes to find that the British accent belonged to a blonde man with a goatee. And further back a ways was a big man with wiry copper hair.

The blonde man roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I scowled but didn't fight back. Can't a guy be dead in peace anymore? But the guy did say I wasn't dead.

"You found Sora's Nobody? No freakin' way!" I jumped and turned to find the big guy holding a black cell phone at arms length.

I stared at the blonde man confused.

"He called Axel. Why would he call Axel?" the blonde said more to himself than me. "They're going to all know. The idiots will probably have a party."

"A party? For me? Really?" Maybe dead wasn't so bad after all.

_'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends._

I walked in the large white door to find there really was a party. A bunch of guys, there was only one girl, were eating, chatting, and laughing while a large stereo pounded out a beat.

There was a groan from the men in the door behind me, but a loud cheer as two guys, both in their older teens, came up and pounded me in the back.

"This is great, Sora looses his heart and we get his Nobody and a party!" The boy with spiky red hair waving a mug of something he probably shouldn't have been drinking around. I recognized his voice from the phone, this must be Axel.

"This is the best funeral party I've ever been too! I mean, mine was totally lame compared to this." The other boys said running a hand through his dirty blonde mullet.

"At least you got one." Axel whined.

The men behind me groaned and walked away.

"A funeral party?" I questioned.

"_We all get together when we bury our friends_." The guy with the mullet smirked.

This was all just way to weird. "So I'm dead?"

"Nah, you're alive. It's really complicated so don't worry about it." Axel said before lifting his mug to his mouth.

"Okay, then, I'll be over there killing myself now."

"Oh, poor kid." An arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me over to the only female in the group.

"There's no fun in killing yourself. We're all friends here. _Tell me all about your problems; I was killing before killing was cool_." She whispered in my ear.

"And _you're so cool_." Axel mumbled clearly hearing what she'd whispered. "Think about it Larxene, you kill the kid and you're stuck at the bottom of the food chain."

"Turn into a Dusk already, Axel." She said before disappearing.

I began towards the door hoping no one would see me.

"Nice try." I was jerked roughly backwards. The door was only a few feet away. I was so close!

"_You'll never get me alive!_" I screamed pulling away as hard as I could.

It didn't work.

"Chill squirt, you've got to talk to the Superior first." My capture said.

"I'd hate to be in his position. He's going to be stuck in a room alone with Mansex." Axel said to the guy with the mullet before walking away.

I felt the color drain from my face, "Wait, what?!?"

_And you're walking away, and I will drown in the fear._

_

* * *

_

I want to rewrite this entirely...but it will have to wait for now.

Sharlea


	3. Sleep

I know I haven't been on in awhile. I've got a terrible case of Writer's Block, but I wanted to get something out there for you, so I pulled this up. I wrote it awhile back when I was writing song fics, but I never submitted any of them. I hope you enjoy.

This fic is depressing compared to my other stuff. It's about Axel and him decided to basically give up to make everything that's been haunting him disappear. I found it sad. But it's a sad song too. I've always thought of Axel as kinda the big brother type and being more of a good guy than a bad guy and I think this story kinda reflects that.

This story was originally posted as a oneshot, but because it fit more in this group and because I hadn't gotten very man reviews over it, I decided to repost it here. Shaera and Azul, this is the same story you've already read, I just moved it. But if you guys wanna reread it and review, I'm going to be the last person to stop you!

Contains Larxel

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sleep, 'cause Gee's a vampire and I think he'll come after me if I don't say I do not own the song Sleep.

* * *

_Sometimes I see flames. And sometimes I see people that I love dying and... It's always…_

Did I do it? She's gone. Is it my fault? In my dreams I watch her burning. She brought this upon herself. She was a traitor. But then why, among the flames, can I see my shadow? And sometimes Roxas and Demyx burn alongside her. Will their deaths be my fault too?

_Just sleep_

I don't want to dream anymore.

_Just sleep_

I don't want her to die again.

_Just sleep_

Make it stop.

_Just sleep_

I can't make them go away.

_Just sleep_

Maybe I should just stop trying.

_Just sleep_

Maybe I should give it all up.

_Wake up._

Is someone calling me? I thought I heard someone. Can they save me? Do I want to be saved?

_And I can't... _

I know if I tried I could wake up. If I'm in the fire, it will burn me eventually.

I don't need saving.

_I can't ever wake up._

* * *

Sad wasn't it? Don't worry I'm working on ideas for the other stories and I promise I'll get them up asap.

Read and Review

Sharlea


End file.
